


Pride

by Ivyredwolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier Bashing, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyredwolf/pseuds/Ivyredwolf
Summary: The Pride and Prejudice AU that no one asked for but my brain latched onto as one of my best ideas yet forcing me to reread the book to produce a semi-accurate retelling.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in need of a wife._
> 
> _However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.”_
> 
> **–Jane Austen**
> 
> While there currently no major relationship tags they will be added as the relationships emerge in chapters. Fair warning, I also have taken some liberties with the family dynamics so they are not the same as the show.
> 
> Also this is a first time fic for me so like, criticism is welcomed but also, like ya know, maybe not too much negativity please.

Sun shines through the windows of a room, as beams hit the floor time passes allowing them to slowly travel closer to the sleeping girls...

“Tikki. Tikki! TIKKI!” Rings through the house, the girls snapping awake as the frenzied redhead adult searches for her assistant from the first floor of the house.

“I am right here, Miss Bustier,” Tikki’s calm approach of her frantic friend can be heard through the walls, “What is it?”

“Oh Tikki, what isn’t it, haven't you heard, the manor at Netherfield finally has been taken. A family of large fortune from the north, Mendeleiev was just in town and ran into Damocles who said their servants will be setting up by next week!” 

Tikki looks at Bustier’s enthusiasm waiting for her to calm before asking, “What do you want us to do with this–”

“You just must get Plagg to go over and meet them when they come, there is at least one single man of good fortune among them, and wouldn’t it be just wonderful for the girls?”

Tikki sighs, not overly enthused to have to breach this subject with her more reclusive counterpart but tries for a smile, “I will attempt to convince him. Now should we get the girls to help start on breakfast, I would assume after your earlier outburst they will be excited to hear the news and awake enough to help.”

Bustier blushes at the comment about her excitement but agrees and begins going from room to room getting the girls up.

*** 

Marinette and her cousin(who is more like a sister), Kagami, had been up since the loud interruption of their current main guardian. At the time they had decided to try and relax, while listening to what was said of course, but after overhearing certain parts of the conversation decided that it would be in their best interest to begin getting ready. As the girls were about to leave their room dressed and prepared for the headache which is interacting with their peers when Bustier opens the door. Marinette flashes her a winning smile and greeting while Kagami studies her distrustfully.

“Girls! It’s so nice to see you both up already. If it is not too much trouble would you girls mind making breakfast for everyone, you two seem to be the only ones up so far,” as this is said Marinette’s smile becomes strained knowing that this was less of a question and more of an order for the two foreign girls, “I know neither of you have the best grasp on the proper cuisine,” Kagami stiffens at this her more ‘proper’ posture turning knife sharp, “but all the other girls would really appreciate you making the food.”

Kagami opens her mouth to dispute but Bustier, not seeming to pick up on the girl’s hesitation, just smiles after saying this and turns to leave, only offering a, “I’ll see you in the kitchen,” on her way out.

“If she continues to take advantage of us I swear her throat will meet my steel,” Kagami says vindictively walking sharply to her locked chest appearing to actually consider striking the woman.

“Cousin, we are guests,” Kagami scoffs at this but Marinette continues, “while it is much unlike what we are used to–”

“Unlike what we are used to? My sister, are you so blind? She uses us to draw others in based on our status, which she knows nothing of, and then proceeds to use you as a tool making you lower yourself to work for others.”

“Kagami, cousin, sister, please,” Marinete looks at her with pleading eyes, “They know not what they do nor who they disgrace. We have come here to stay with the old allies of Master and while there are evils here it is safer than where we were.” She reaches out for the colder girl looking to sooth her anger, “I know we are both higher than this but we cannot always attack our problems head on. Our escape may save the shogunate if we were discovered…” Marenette shakes her head indicating the magnitude of the danger,” you know this sister, allow us to go downstairs and help those giving us asylum,” a conspiratorial glint growing in her eyes, “We can still speak about our distaste there for none against us know the mother tongue.”

Marinette pauses and allows the silence to grow while she awaits Kagami’s responce, she won’t lie, they have had this conversation multiple times throughout their stay and while she continues to talk her down form committing mass murder her interactions with their fellow girls have left her feeling similarly as of late. When they had first arrived, two lone girls obviously from very far away, this had been a safe haven, finding two Fu’s most prominent pupils here of all places was a true stroke of luck, and allowed them to stop for the first time after weeks of travel. With the amount of unrest at home it was decided that the girls should remain in England in the care of Miss Bustier under the guise of learning customs of the west and visiting their ‘cousin’ Tikki. This, while being an acceptable cover story, brought a bit too much attention to them in the house and caused some jealousy from other girls, most notably one named Lila, an Italian who was there for the same reason as their cover and wished to be more prominent. 

Both Marinette and Kagami did not wish to deal with her schoolgirl antics and repeatedly expressed this to her whenever she pulled them aside to attempt to overpower them but this just seemed to anger her more as her only “true rivals” were not even trying to best her. This anger led her to force a wedge between the new girls and those that had been a part of the house for a while lying about them and turning even Bustier against them. She constructed situations where they were forced to do her chores and made fun of them for their different customs and dress. When Marinette, who was forced to construct a more wetern dress for one of their lessons by Bustier, created a beautiful gown following most of European fashion theory instead of praising her was only brought down by her instance to allude to her heritage within her embroidery. The girls also took special classes with Tikki, which allowed them to continue properly training in their own nations customs, which Lila used as proof of their distance for the other girls and their refusal to share as an example of them containing an untruthful manner.

“Fine. But if that girl pulls one more ‘I was engaged to this far off prince, you wouldn’t know him but he was so rich and wealthy, so sad Marinette and Kagami’s families killed him’ I may slap her” Kagami finally answers, breaking Marinette from her stupor.

“You know what, I’d fully support you in that,” and Marinette smiles, “Now, let's go make food so we can see the other’s responses to what caused Bustier to wake the whole house this morning.”

The girls leave the room, both suspecting that these next few weeks may just get more difficult, especially if what they overheard this morning was true. While rich people often are easy to fool, if this family happens to be someone who would know of them, well that would make their time just so much more difficult.

*** 

After breakfast had been eaten, which was delicious, no thanks to Bustier, all of the girls in the house gathered in the parlor. Bustier clapped her hands, smiling as she got the room’s attention, “Girls I just have the greatest news!” she calls smiling even more brightly at the bulk of the girls sitting in front of her, “A new family with some wealthy _single_ sons will be moving into the Netherfield estate!”

The reaction is almost instantaneous. Rose, Mylene, Alya, and Sabrina, rushed around Lila chattering excitedly about her possibly getting _another_ proposal(her having bragged in the past about needing to turn down others from various famous individuals). Marinette has to suppress an urge to roll her eyes at them as she makes eye contact with her sister next to her whose expression reflects her annoyed opinion.

“Plagg will be visiting the group when they come,” Bustier begins addressing the girls in front of her, ignoring cousins and a faint ‘wHAT’which can be heard yelled through the house, “and with all of your achievements I cannot doubt that you will gain the affections of these men.” She finishes looking especially at her favorite pupil, Lila.

The other girls continue to surround Lila expressing their praises and theories about the new sutors and how she could get them while Marinette looks to her sister and in their language suggests that, “With them coming it is likely that we will have to attend a gathering, do you wish for me to make a dress, I know how you hate their… stifilings of our culture but I could likely create something similar to what I created for myself for you.”

“I would appreciate that sister.” As Kagami shows a rare smile.

Marinette smiles back at that, “Of course!”

*** 

_At the same time elsewhere in the house…_

“WHAT? Tikki she asked you to ask me to do what exactly?”

“As the eldest male representative in the house she wants you to go and greet those moving into the Netherfield estate as she hopes that any sort of early interaction will garner the girls favor in the minds of the young sutors.” 

Plagg looks at her flabbergasted, “Tikki when we agreed to do this job I was not expecting to be treated as some old husband here to barter over the worth of children. Why the hell would Bustier thing I would be good at this and why did she ask you to…“ he pauses, “Oh that witch didn’t want to deal with my outburst so she pawned it off on you oh that woman, she already takes advantage of our girls and now this.”

Tikki places a placating hand on the ranting man’s shoulder, “Hey, while it might not be the best situation at least the girls are somewhat safe here, and I know how little you like seeing others taken advantage of but this situation comes with necessary evils including more unsavory interactions.”

Plagg looks over at Tikki, seeming to think over what she had said and mumbles something under his breath, too low for Tikki to hear, “What was that darling?”

“Fine I’ll do it, go ahead and tell them, but it's not for her, it's for you and the girls and ensuring you’re safe, got it?”

Tikki smiles at this, “Thank you, how about we wait until after to inform the girls when you go to dissuade them from bothering you to show favor for them, okay.”

“You always know best, bug,” Plagg smirks.

“Oh, shush, alley cat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests finally enter, a ball has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long to post, i had it written for like,, a while and just had not gotten to editing, hope it was worth the wait.

Even with Tikki and Plagg not telling the girls when Plagg will be visiting the estate, they could not completely hold off the near constant bothering. It was always about ‘putting in a good word’ for the girls and if he could just ‘please already tell them the identity of the mysterious suitor.’ Honestly with all the nagging Plagg got so close to snapping and not going or going and making such a fool of himself while there that the man wouldn’t dare consider even interacting with the girls. Ultimately though, both his need to fly under the radar, and Tikki’s insistence to ‘not completely ruin the girls chances just because you are annoyed’ won over. In summary, he was ready to just get the interaction over with.

When Plagg returned to the house, he was nearly mobbed by the excited girls who were crowding the entrance hall, looking up he saw Tikki and her charges perched on the staircase watching the interaction with a mixture of pity and amusement.

“Yes, I’ve met him. His family name is Agreste,” Plagg addressed the main cohort of girls on the ground floor. They collectively gasp, recognising the name and knowing just _how much_ it was worth, “and he will be bringing some of their acquaintances, and their parents, down to visit and stay with them. Those of courting age will be joining us at the next ball.”

To say the girls were ecstatic would be an understatement. Immediately after hearing this there were excited squeals ringing through the house as the girls rushed about chattering rapidly about how the dance was only three days away and how exciting it will be to dance with a ‘true gentleman.’

Mari and Kagami, at the top of the stair, move aside as the others rush past them to their rooms, Alya goes to grab Marinette on their way up, talking directly to her for the first time in the last month,“Hey girl why don’t you come up and help us out, we all know how good you are with fashion and I feel like we haven't really talked in ages.”

Marinette’s jaw drops. When they had first gotten there Alya had befriended Marinette insisting that they were ‘the best of friends’, of course Marinette was a bit suspicious of these actions but took them mostly at face value humoring her until Lila began to dig her claws into the girls and pushed them away from her. “What? I thought you were… why do you want my help?”

“Well even though you've been very distant lately with Lila and everything,” Alya rolls her eyes while saying this showing disdain and jugement for Marinette simply not wanting to talk to the lying girl, “she mentioned that it was just probably due to the fact that you were overwhelmed with how impressed you were with her, and you know, the culture barrier, and how you would likely be glad to help if we just asked,” Alya finishes looking at her with a smile and grabbing her arm.

Marinette looks at Kagami with pleading eyes not wanting to be stuck dealing with the girls by herself for so long but before she can do anything or Marinette can figure out how to nicely refute Alya she starts dragging Marinette the rest of the way up the stairs without waiting for a response. 

“Wait Alya,” Kagami starts, “I need Marinette’s help. Now.” 

“Why, she’s always around you, can’t she help you at another time?” Alya snapped, her tone turning sharp.

“No,” Kagami begins slowly and clearly, “you know that neither of us came with proper garments for your traditional gatherings, correct?” Alya nodds at this, “And you know of Marinette’s abilities as not only a fashion critic but also a seamstress.” Alya nods again, waiting for Kagami to continue with an entitled but bored look on her face, “Well she has agreed to construct a dress for me for this upcoming gathering. I am still in need of another fitting, which she agreed would be best to do today knowing our hectic schedule; therefore, she currently cannot come with you.” she ends curtly.

Alya looks taken aback at these sharp words and appears about to protest when Marinette cuts in, “Do not worry Alya, how about I go finish with Kagami and then we both come and help you and the rest of the girls, you get what you want, and I do what I have already arranged to do,” Marinette states posing her idea as a question.

Alya huffs and rolls her eyes, “Fine, I guess, girl. If you really want to have to deal with ice queen,” Kagami’s eyes harden at this as Marinette’s back straightens a strange expression flashing across her face which she quickly covers up with a tensely neutral expression as Alya continues while walking up the stairs ignoring their responses, “I’ll see you in my room soon.”

“I swear–” Marinette locks eyes with Kagami cutting her off.

“Don’t waste your breath, let's just go,” Marinette says, shaking her head sounding more tired than anything, “Thanks for the save, though I thought you were happy with the dress as is?”

“I am,” Kagami answers leading up the rest of the stairs

A small smile spreads on Marinette’s face at that, “We can still ensure it looks good and all the accessories work. Wouldn't want to bother the little princess,” She jokes inclining her head up towards Lila’s room from which the chatting of the other girls can be heard.

“Of course,” a clever glint coming alight in her eyes.

*** 

The next three days were a whirlwind of all the girls rushing to ensure that all of their clothes were perfect and they were ready for the upcoming event. Kagami and Marinette were slightly confused by constant rush around them, they had been to a few balls before and while there being new visitors was likely to cause some sort of uproar the extent of the response was baffling.

They finally broke and asked Tikki after one of their private classes which was the day of the ball. She seemed surprised they didn’t know, “Girls that is the name of one of the most rich and influential French-English families which has amassed control across Europe.”

The girls’ eyes widened at this, “Why were we not aware of this, I thought we were well educated in the ruling families and nobility of all of Europe?” Kagami asks sharply.

“They are…new nobility, having risen to power more through marriage than anything…the mother being the one who previously possessed the title,” Tikki notes looking off obviously thinking about something else, “We may have to brush up more on your modern court knowledge next lesson.”

“It would make sense for us to have lost knowledge being on the other side of the world until now,” Marinette interjects, “and knowing such things would definitely aid us in staying underwraps, especially if anyone has had possible interactions with any part of our homeland”

Tikki humms, “We’ll start it tomorrow.”

Both girls nod, taking this dismissal to get ready for the event.

*** 

The ball had an almost conspiratorial air to it as many of the young women in the room seemed poised to strike, all vying for the attention of the men whose reputation had plagued the town for the last few weeks. The girls of Françoise Dupont arrive early, many of them wanting to be the first to meet the suitors, who had obviously not arrived yet. Marinette and Kagami broke off from the group as soon as they could and laid claim to the far corner across the room where they could go mostly unnoticed, escaping prying eyes and unwanted conversation.

Other groups filtered into the ballroom, the Couffaine clan smiling at the girls when they entered, they were friends of their family who had helped them across the english channel, and as the room slowly filled more and more eyes were trained on the doors eagerly awaiting the newcomers. Eventually, just a bit after the ball was scheduled to begin, making them fashionably late, the doors opened and nearly all eyes were drawn to them as those in the room attempted to study the party. Marinette and Kagami from their perch in the corner of the room were among those studying the entrance as the newcomers entered, but for a very different reason than the rest of the room. As the dors drew open they revealed two young men, the young Agreste and someone else, and one woman. 

The three of them were obviously related, with all of them having incredibly fair hair and light eyes with which they were scanning the room taking in and assessing the crowd. The girl, seeing the looks from those surrounding them, allows her expression to become smug, obviously comfortable within, and loving, the spotlight as she takes the lead sashaying between the throngs of people as they part before her. Once she starts moving the rest of the room seems to be broken from their spell, jumping back into conversation acting as if they hadn't spent the last few minutes gawking. Behind her walks the man unknown to the crowds, cutting a clean figure and barely sparing a glance for those around him, already seeming bored with a judgemental look in his eyes as he follows the girl. He obviously holds distaste for those around him seeming to look down on them as they approach the circle of the wealthier families in the room. Behind him walks Agreste, his eyes are bright and innocent as he walks through the crowd introducing himself to anyone brave enough to approach and starting conversation letting himself become separated from his companions as the band picks up and the dancing starts.

*** 

_hour one of the ball_

To say Adrien was excited would be an understatement. He was escaping the manor, and had found a wonderful estate which was his own place out of the city! This town was full of so many nice people, many he had met and many he had heard about. He even could go to a ball without any chaperone or regulation for the first time since the incident. Well Félix and Chloe were there to ensure that he was able to ‘keep appearances’ but they’re also his friends so it’ll still be fun.

When they first entered the room it got a bit quiet as many of the conversations paused and there were a lot of eyes turned toward him. Seeing this he faltered, it's not like he wasn’t used to the spotlight but it just felt a bit sudden, even with this he held his head high following his cousins further into the room as the inhabitants started looking away picking up their conversations where they left off. 

As he walked through the crowd many people approached him introducing themselves, there were just so many nice people here Adrien thinks to himself. Then a beautiful tan woman approaches him. She had a warm brown color to her hair and was looking at him with a mixture of excitement and something else in her light green eyes.

“Hello,” her voice rings bright and warm, drawing out an easy smile from Adrien, “You’re the new owner of the Netherfield estate right?”

“Yes, I am,” He smiles an easy smile at this extending his hand to the lady, “Adrien Agreste,” 

“Lila Rossi, a pleasure to meet you,” she smiles more while taking his hand, “I live at the Françoise Dupont manor, I believe one of our guardians, Plagg.”

“Ah yes,” Adrien attempts to remember literally anything about the man that had come to visit him, he had been one of many, maybe it was that strange guy who wasn’t super enthused to be there? Adrien pondered. He seemed nice enough, didn’t really care for his position or anything which was a nice change, maybe she’d be like him! He could get to know someone new for once! Smiling a more true smile he adds, “he spoke highly of you and the rest of the girls.”

Lila seems pleased with his flattery, the music begins and Adrien looking at the beauty in front of her decides to do something with his new found freedom, “Will you grace me with this dance.”

This is better than Lila had ever imagined, half a conversation in and the richest man in the room already asked her to dance, smirking back at him, “Of course,” and as she takes the dancefloor with him she can feel all the jealous eyes on her as she alone holds his attention.

*** 

Félix is bored. After they had made their rounds, greeting those of high society in the room, they ended up back by the entrance where Chloe and him were standing after finally escaping an exhausting conversation with some, what was the imbeciles name, Damocles? Whatever he is of no consequence. Everyone in the room obviously is here for his cousin with many of the women basically throwing themselves at him for his fortune. The idiot had even already let one attach herself to him in a way which Félix hypothesized would soon prove irreversible. He was just glad that those which had realized his name so far had not allowed the news to spread to the point that he was also dealing with the exhausting attention of women throwing themselves at him.

“Why don’t you try and at least sort of enjoy yourself,” the young Bourgeois next to him says, barely looking at him as she scans the room again.

“There is no young woman in this room truly worthy of my attention,” Félix looks at her scornfully, changing the subject, “anyways, you should probably attempt to separate them,” he inclines his head toward his cousin where prepares to dance with the very same woman who looks at him like a meal ticket _again_.

Chloe scoffs at that, “Wow I would almost assume you actually cared for him,” she pauses her eyes trained on the opposite corner of the room, “Félix, would you know if we were introduced to those two young women?” A coy smile spreading across her lips.

Following her gaze Félix sees two truly unique girls sitting together in the opposite corner. They were apparently unaware of the eyes trained on them and based on their placement, far off from the main throngs of people,did not want additional attention, “I don’t believe so, why–”

At that Chloe starts off across the room without a look back ignoring him as she confidently approaches the girls. Feeling a headache coming on from whatever Chloe was about to do, Félix rubs his temples studying the girls again trying to figure out what about them had caught her attention. They were well dressed in beautiful gowns which appeared to be that befitting one of the upper class, there was even some sort of embroidery on the gowns which he couldn't quite see from across the room, but that wasn’t too unique. 

Then almost in sync both of them turned facing his corner and for a second he swears they are looking at him but then he realises that Chloe was talking to them, and that's when it hit him. Neither of the girls were European, while it was not that obvious with only their profiles showing he could tell that their features were more that of those hailing from the far east. ‘Of course,’ he thought to himself, ‘Chloe likely is just seeking them as future contacts, she already has connections across Europe, knowing people in Asia would give her a clear advantage on others.’

This thought continues for the next five seconds of them talking until, after sharing a comment with the other, the shorter of the two gets dragged onto the dancefloor by a very enthusiastic Chloe.

Félix sighs, running a hand down his face and preparing himself for the inevitable fallout of whatever his other cousin is doing, this never really can be easy, can it,and he thought Chloe was going to make a decent decision for once. Glancing at the other girl who had just lost her friend, she seems mostly amused though there seemed to be a twinge of something else within her blue eyes. Resolving to interact with the least amount of other people possible for the next few hours he exits the main room mind set on exploring the rest of the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd first chapter done!! Who do you think will be part of the visiting family? How much longer until Marinette actually snaps? Will Kagami actually commit murder? You will find all the answers out next time when I decided to write another chapter(hopefully soon but I won't promise any day so I don't get anxiety over it but it should be in the next few days)
> 
> Any questions I am glad to talk and will try to get back to you. If you have any ideas please let me know, I alwys like seeing input on stuff I produce.


End file.
